The Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) training program at The University of Chicago is a long-standing interdisciplinary program that trains graduate students for independent academic and research careers in the biomedical sciences. This application requests support for years 33 through 37. The mission of the MCB program is to train students to analyze biological processes using the conceptual and experimental tools of biochemistry and molecular, cellular, and structural biology. This training program is focused around a coherent set of scientific themes, but is intrinsically interdisciplinary in nature. The students take a core group of courses in molecular biology, cellular biology, and macromolecular structure. They subsequently pursue research projects involving a diverse set of model systems and approaches. The scientific interactions among the trainees are extensive, and are promoted by formal mechanisms that include the MCB Research in Progress series and the MCB mini-symposium, as well as the MCB-affiliated Graduate Student Seminar series and Molecular Biosciences retreat. The MCB Director or co-Director meets individually with trainees on an annual basis in order to monitor their academic and research progress.